30 Themes
by Little Spitfire
Summary: 30 themes with Hiei and Kurama.


30 Themes [Hiei/Kurama]

By: Little Spitfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and am not making any profit from this fic.

1. Alarm Clock

When the alarm clock went off on Monday, Kurama hit the snooze button and rolled over to enjoy seven more minutes in the arms of his Hiei.

2. Socks

Kurama didn't need socks in the morning when he had Hiei as his own personal heater.

3. Hair

Long hair was impractical in battle; it could be grabbed and pulled and yet, Hiei would be strangely disappointed if Kurama cut his long red locks.

4. Falling

Ever since he was dropped from the sky as an infant, Hiei hated the sensation of falling. So when, teasingly, Yusuke told him that he was falling in love, he panicked until he realized that Kurama would always catch him before he hit the ground.

5. Soccer

Kurama knew that to get Hiei to join the soccer game he'd have to negotiate, but he didn't figure the two of them would have to go home right after leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to wonder just what he promised the fire demon in return.

6. Learning

Hiei was the Forbidden Child; he couldn't love, but with Kurama he found he was learning.

7. Picture

With Kurama's head rested on Hiei's chest, Yusuke couldn't help but think the couple made a cute picture.

8. Headache

The pain was sharp and stabbing but faded when Kurama worked his fingers against his temple.

9. Sleeping

Kurama would stay up for hours just to watch Hiei's open expression while he was sleeping.

10. Tired

When he looked into those emerald eyes, Hiei knew he was tired of pretending he didn't care.

11. Discovery

Kurama gasped when Hiei bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and the fire demon knew he had made a pretty interesting discovery.

12. Flying

When Hiei's lips met his, Kurama felt like he was flying.

13. Ice Cream

Hiei would give up ice cream forever if his fox would hold him again.

14. Shield

The moment Kurama pulled him into his arms, Hiei felt all the barriers around his heart collapse.

15. Carpet

As Kurama pushed him down and claim his lips, Hiei felt the rug rub against his back and though to himself that they would _not_ be making it to the bed.

16. Rain

The day Shiori died, Kurama didn't let the tears come but when Hiei held him that night, rain fell from the sky and the whole world cried.

17. Crickets

On a warm summer night, all Hiei and Kurama needed was the moonlight, each other and the soft sound of the crickets.

18. Dance

Reacting to each other's movements, when they fought together, it looked like a choreographed dance.

19. Killing

The idea that Hiei would never love him was killing Kurama slowly.

20. Sky

Yusuke once said "The sky's the limit," and Hiei never understood until he was with Kurama.

21. Peace and Quiet

Hiei would never admit it, but the while on duty for Mukuro in the peace and quiet of the Makai, he missed the noise of the world that held his fox.

22. Annoyance

This feeling in his chest felt when seeing Kurama, became welcomed when it was once a mere annoyance.

23. Destruction

When they first thought Hiei might have died, Kurama thought the feeling would destroy him.

24. Toothpaste

When Kurama first kissed him, Hiei found he tasted of cinnamon toothepaste.

25. Thermostat

The only reason why Hiei played with the house's temperature was because "fighting" was really great foreplay.

26. Music

Glancing at the CD's cover, Hiei asked, "Kurama? … Why are you listening to a Limp Biscuit?"

27. Dim

Their first kiss happened in a dimly lit holding cell in the Spirit World and it was everything Kurama had hoped for and more.

28. Erratic

Hiei's breathing was erratic, his heart was pounding and his body was slick with sweat, but Kurama was writhing and moaning beneath him and he found he didn't want to stop.

29. Futile

Shuichi's step-father had tried to talk to him but Kurama had merely smiled a strange smile and told him –rather politely—that his love life was none of his business.

30. Crash

"Ah… Hiei? Did you just fall out of a tree?"

"…"

"…Are you drunk?"

"Shut up."

end.


End file.
